


i'll beg you nice from my knees

by Xicana



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Black Hermione Granger, Emotional Infidelity, F/F, Infidelity, One Shot, Trans Character, Unhealthy Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-12
Updated: 2020-10-12
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:41:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,871
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26961562
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Xicana/pseuds/Xicana
Summary: Everyone always downplays their presumed reaction to running into ex-lovers, but no one ever tells the truth.It's fucking brutal.
Relationships: Astoria Greengrass/Draco Malfoy, Hermione Granger/Bellatrix Black Lestrange, Hermione Granger/Original Female Character(s), Luna Lovegood/Harry Potter
Comments: 5
Kudos: 57





	i'll beg you nice from my knees

Rain pelted the windows, but the sound drowned in the deafening chatter inside the home—a cheerful ambiance for all to partake. 

What a bore.

With a sigh, the eldest Black sister made her way to fix herself another drink. The only indication that something once resided in the glass clinked as she stalked her way through the crowd. 

She contemplated adding more ice or leaving the partially melted cube alone when she looked ahead. She halted immediately in her steps. 

Across the room stood the object of her desire. 

Its been eight months and two weeks since she'd spent the night with her. 

Bellatrix watched with rapt attention as the brunette tossed her head back in laughter. The brown mess of curls shook with every laugh. Her slightly larger front teeth flashed in blinding whiteness. The smooth expanse of her throat exposed enticingly in the orange glow of the event. Her melanin-rich skin all but sparkled in the light.

Bellatrix remembered the feel of the soft flesh between her hand as she squeezed the resilience from the brunette in the throes of passion. The sound her pretty little throat made in late hours of the night as they mingled with unspoken words. Words that Bellatrix would, without doubt, reject. 

Bellatrix fell back into the crowds as they spoke in joyous tones. She thanked Morgana for the ease in which she blended with the figures surrounding her. 

Dressed in her best, she prowled through the room and circled her prey. 

Deja Vu settled at the forefront of her mind as she meticulously maneuvered her way through the sea of vaguely familiar faces. Adrenaline coursed through her at the resurgence of their familiar game. Hermione would break their arrangement off, only for her to break sooner rather than later. Bellatrix noted slightly impressed that this was the longest they'd gone without falling into bed together. 

The dying embers in her stomach sparked as the thrill of an old game resurfaced. Bellatrix's grin found its way across her regal features before she could manage anything else. 

Moments from moving in for the kill, she stopped dead in her tracks. 

There before her stood the insufferable know it all, but instead of alone as she'd anticipated, Hermione leaned into the wiry arm wrapped around her. 

Bellatrix expected the fire to rage from her insides as she coaxed and prodded the fumes of her arousal, but she never expected to feel the burn of ice in her veins. Its heavy cold presence in her chest made it difficult to breathe. 

Bellatrix watched from her planted position. A lanky redhaired girl with strikingly handsome features looked on at the brunette with doting eyes. Bellatrix nearly vomited. For what reason, she wasn't sure yet. 

"Aunt, Bella?" She nodded dismissively before remembering she only had one nephew, whom the party belonged to for his engagement. Playing it off, she spun on her heels elegantly before her nephew and his fiancee. The girl was pretty enough but definitely not her preference. 

"Yes, Draco." 

"Please, be nice to them." He moved past her fiancee in tow toward the small cluster of friends. "C'mon." She could've left or outright refused, but she resolved to do neither. Bellatrix Black did not scamper from anything or anyone. Shoulders squared, she followed after the happy couple. 

"Malfoy!" Cried the Potter boy before he pulled her nephew into an embrace. "Congratulations, when your owl showed up at my window, I just knew it." 

Their friendly chatter fell off to the sides because all Bellatrix could focus on was the couple on her right. The brunette refused to meet her stare. However, the lanky redhead beside her narrowed her eyes as she noticed the direction of Bella's hyperfocused gaze. 

She ignored the feeling in her chest as the ice formed into shards. She pretended she couldn't feel the jagged edges cutting into her because Bellatrix could care less. She looked forward after Hermione refused to look her in the eyes. 

"Aunt Bella," she turned her head toward her nephew, "you've met Luna before, right?" She nodded with a courteous smile in greeting. She watched his arm gesture to the other couple. If Bella were an amateur, she would've paused, but she knew better. "I don't believe we've formally met before, Bellatrix Black." Perfect execution, she watches brown eyes closely as hurt flash through them. 

"I wasn't aware the Weasley family had a daughter?" Bellatrix carefully took note as people shifted in discomfort at her question. 

Well, everyone but the girl who took the reigns of the conversation. "Well, I decided seven boys was too much and took one for the team." Her laugh fell short when she noticed only Harry laugh heartily. The silence stretched loudly. "I'm the youngest."   
  
Oh?

Ohhhh.

Bellatrix realized with slight embarrassment that everyone seemed to know. She huffed. She wasn't old or outdated. Sirius, her late cousin, also transitioned at a young age.

"I'm Ronnie." She stepped forward, but the stupid arm remained wrapped around the brunette's petite waist. "Nice to meet you. Malfoy always brags about his war hero aunt." She shook the ginger girl's hand and squeezed more than necessary. 

"Hello, Ms. Black." Her head whipped around faster than she intended. The voice remained steady, but Bella noticed the slight tremble in her full lips. "Draco always spoke very highly of you." 

She bit back her pain at the returned attitude. Bella knew she acted first and chose how to proceed, but hearing the beautiful woman speak those words hurt. 

"Hmm," she took a swig from her now melted ice cube. "So, you're the golden girl? The smartest witch of her age?" The brunette looked confused but nodded. "Draco's spoken highly of you too." She pointedly glanced at the woman beside Hermione as if to point out her partner's lack of impact on society. 

Hermione shifted on her feet. The heels she wore made it more difficult than she'd expected. She cleared her throat. Overwhelmed and caught off guard, she quickly excused herself. "Pardon me; I need to use the restroom." 

Hermione made her way to the nearest exit and in the direction of the closest out. After she left the large ballroom, Hermione exhaled and slumped against the wall hidden from plain sight around a sharp corner. She stood still and avoided thinking about her life—all of her stupid and reckless choices. 

Instead, the brunette focused on the moon overhead as it cast light in through the grand window at the end of the hallway. Hermione hated that she fled. She always did. For a Gryffindor, she lacked the bravery others did. Throughout all of her school days, she'd grown too afraid of expressing her attachments or even her love. 

Now, wrapped in the arms of her childhood friend and childhood crush, she couldn't admit to it not sitting right. She wanted nothing more to fall in foolish, mindless love. But she couldn't. Not when she'd fallen for someone else. 

She craved the affection of an unattainable woman that left her alone every night in a puddle of her own tears. Too cowardly to speak the words on the tip of her tongue. Hermione took the easy way out. 

It'd been months since she stopped responding to owls—months since she'd eliminated Bella's magical signature from her wards. Hermione hated the emotions she elicited from her. 

Bellatrix Black looked every ounce unbothered then as the moment Hermione ceased their contact. Hermione felt a vicious nauseous feeling churn in her stomach. 

Ronnie deserved her attention. Her devotion. Not someone that thrived on unrequited love or someone that preferred deafening silence after rigorous sex. The tall, awkwardly beautiful woman who stuck with her throughout her ugly duckling phase. Who helped her through the most challenging moments of her life. That woman, Ronnie, she deserved her fixation. 

All Bellatrix had done was torture her with false promises of a future for both of them. However, Hermione should've known it was for the sake of keeping up her image as the most vyed and sought after women of the wizarding world. Because afterward, Bellatrix pretended as if she'd done her a favor for allowing her the chance to keep her company. 

She clenched her teeth. 

Hermione willed herself to forget. 

Ronnie stood in the other room, waiting for her to return. A wonderful person devoted to her. 

A hand snaked into the roots of her hair. With an exhale, she closed her eyes with a sigh as Ronnie approached her. "Sorry, I got a bit overwhelmed back there with the crowd." 

"No problem, Pet." 

Her back straightened, and her muscles froze in place. The term of endearment and that sinful voice belonged to one person. 

With a cry, she moved to shove the person away as she pulled from the grip, but the gentle hand viciously dug into her hair. She opened her eyes and looked up into the dark features that belonged to Bellatrix Black. 

"I just got here." Blood red lips ghosted across Hermione's cheek. "Don't you want to catch up?" 

Hermione felt herself grow hot. She glared at the woman. "Let me go, Bella." Hermione expected the woman to hesitate or let up, but she never expected the use of her name to excite her further. 

A hand trailed down the dresses opening of the slit on her thigh. The dress lifted, and Hermione's breath caught. "Do you really want that?" 

Hermione's eyes fluttered as she felt the effects of Bella's voice. The older woman's presence always did this to her. "Yes, I do." She shoved at Bella's midsection to get her to detach the grip on her hair. "I'm seeing someone. Please stop." 

Bellatrix seethed at the response from the brunette. Why? She couldn't formulate, but the ambiance felt different. The brunette never took on lovers before. However, the sight of someone draped over the younger woman incited anger that she'd long forgotten.

Bellatrix's fingertips danced up the silky smooth thigh and ghosted over the material. She stifled a groan at the feel of it. Bellatrix knew fully well what set she wore. "Don't you miss this?" Her fingers reached the back of her thigh before cupping her backside. 

Hermione moaned at the feel of it. Bellatrix lifted her thigh and placed it over her hip before she pushed her more against the wall. 

The sound of the bathroom door opening around the bend prompted Hermione to push Bella away. 

Bellatrix stumbled back as Hermione strut passed her. "Stay the hell away from me, Bella." She ignored the feeling of eyes burning into her back. Avoided looking back into the onyx eyes burning with emotions. 

Hermione all but ran back to Ronnie, before she crashed into her near tears. "What's wrong?" The taller woman immediately searched her lover for any signs of injury. Confused, her search came up empty, so she waited patiently for Hermione to tell her. 

However, Hermione couldn't formulate the words fast enough to get them out with a steady voice. Baby blue eyes flashed in understanding. "C'mon, I'll get our coats." A hand gently led them to the fireplace, and Hermione lost herself in autopilot. Her trust for Ronnie spoken in the complete lack of awareness as they floo'd home to her flat.

How could she be so weak and spineless? She should've left as soon as she touched her. Her wand useless in her holster, Hermione was more than capable of hexing Bellatrix. Angry at herself, she stared at Ronnie as she took off her coat. 

Before Hermione registered her actions, she launched herself at the taller woman. She quickly wrapped her arms around her neck and latched their mouths together. Ronnie gasped in surprise, and Hermione took it as an invitation to explore each other's mouths. 

Spurred on by the response, Hermione dug her fingers into the wavey red hair. Ronnie's hands gripped onto her hips. Those hands yanked her closer, and Hermione exhaled in exhilaration. 

Ronnie pulled their mouths apart, and Hermione whimpered at the loss of contact. She moved to fuse their mouths again, but Ronnie moved back. A flash of hurt passed through the brunette. 

"Hermione, what happened?" The brunette sighed. She leaned forward, resting her head on Ronnie's shoulder.

"I'll explain some other time, but it doesn't matter." Hermione looked up into her kind blue eyes. She lowered her voice, enticing Ronnie the best way she knew as she leaned forward to whisper in her ear. "Please."

She watched as her lover swallowed their complaints and reservations. Slender fingers wrapped themselves around the ties on her back before deftly working the dress undone. Electric eyes bore into Hermione as the fabric fell around her. Ronnie's breath hitched as her eyes trailed along the smooth expanse of skin. 

Hermione could only stare at her best friend. Her throat tightened at the look of utter adoration on her features, so Hermione quickly did the same to her green gown to eliminate her feeling of vulnerability. 

Hermione looked up and asked for permission. Ronnie blushed furiously but nodded her head. Hermione reached up and removed the staps off of her shoulders. White skin spackled with freckles greeted her vision. Soft, plush, supple, and pink were all words Hermione could use to describe the glorious sight before her. 

But in the back of her mind, she recalled a mature hourglass figure made from pale translucent like skin. Hermione shook her head and rid the unwanted thoughts from her mind. 

Ronnie led them to the bed before she gently pushed Hermione onto her back. Her red hair created a curtain around the pair as their lips met once more. Hermione released a moan when Ronnie's hand traveled from her waist and down her abdomen, finally stopping as it reached her thighs' apex. 

Slim warm digits coax the fabric from around her hips and pull them off. Hermione shivered at the intensity of her stare.

She closed her eyes and allowed for the sensations to take her.

But every time she shut them, her mind flashed with imagery of a dark-haired goddess between her thighs or above her. Every gentle caress invoked an unwarranted response of irritation. Hermione refused to shut her eyes, fearful she would fall victim to Bellatrix's mind games. 

Hermione pulled Ronnie up and laid her against the headboard. If Hermione could not remain loyal underneath her lover, then she'd be in control. 

Eyes fixed on each other, Hermione straddled Ronnie's lap and slowly sank onto her fingers. The sensation of two fingers within her settled quickly. She looked at Ronnie for reassurance. "Is it alright?" Ronnie's pupils blown and flushed chest indicated yes, but Hermione needed to make sure. 

"Yes." A hand pushed her down further until she sat fully in the lap beneath her. The hand trailed down to rest on her hip before it began to guide her back and forth across Ronnie. The redhaired girl leaned forward. Hermione kept the rocking motion, but it wasn't enough. The tenderness and the sheer emotiveness of Ronnie's actions should've been enough, but it wasn't. 

Hermione closed her eyes as she longed for harsh, whispered words. She yearned for deliciously cruel hands—vicious teeth digging into every exposed expanse of skin in malice. 

She ducked her head to press kisses along the delicate collarbone but stopped when the body underneath her tensed as she dipped lower. So, she moved back up and refrained from exploring. 

That night she lay awake. Limbs intertwined in her bed. Hermione held back the tears in her eyes. Her throat burned as she painfully swallowed. 

The warmth radiating from the body beside her overheated the brunette so much she kicked the covers off. The head resting on her chest weighed too heavily. The grip around her abdomen too tight for her to breathe. 

Hermione cursed the petty woman. She'd been fine. She was fine up until that moment the older woman invaded her mind once more. Hermione had moved on and left Bellatrix behind. The woman had made it clear she wasn't interested in entertaining conversations beyond their whispered devotions in the throes of passion. So, Hermione cut her losses before she fled. 

Chest freshly reopen along with the barely healed scars, she held her sobs. Small tremors passed, but Ronnie remained asleep. The body beside her adding to her guilt as she shook. 

She didn't cry because she missed the aloof woman. 

She sobbed because she knew that if presented with the chance once more, she'd willingly dig through the remains of her cavern for the sliver of spirit she possessed only to place it in clawlike hands. She'd gladly watch from beneath as the woman tore her apart for the last time. 

She'd kneel before the woman in prayer, chest ripped open, but Hermione's self-respect prevented her from doing so. 

The reason she cried stemmed from her hate, this acid-like self-hatred rooted in the regret she felt for fighting the dark-haired woman instead of giving in to temptation. 

Tears rolled down her face freely as she took in the silence of her flat from the fireplace. Her anger coming out in every droplet, she watched through blurry vision as green flames engulfed her. 

**Author's Note:**

> No editing completed but just wanted to get this little one-shot out of the way. Regardless of mistakes, I hope you enjoyed the snippet of this universe. I may consider adding more in the future, but as of now, I'm content leaving this open-ended.
> 
> Let me know what you think!


End file.
